


sleeping alone, please come home

by venomedveins



Series: Smoke and Ash [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Nasir, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir wakes up to Agron in the shower after work. They haven't had sex in two months. They make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping alone, please come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparnagron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparnagron).



The scent of smoke is what wakes Nasir up from where he's curled in the center of the bed. It's a smell that took Nasir a long time to get used to - associating it now with thick shoulders and dimples instead of panic. 

He can hear the shower on, the bathroom door left open so a tiny sliver of light streaks across the floor. Agron must have just got off, coming home from the fire station to catch some sleep before another twelve hour day. 

They haven't had sex, besides a few quick hand jobs, in over two months. It's not really their faults, it's all about scheduling. When Agron comes in, Nasir is leaving and when Nasir is home, Agron is already gone. 

The lonely ache in Nasir's chest has moved further down, to the point where he's sure it will take days to be able to stretch him again. 

Pulling the blankets away, Nasir moves towards the bathroom, goose bumps raising on his naked flesh under Agron's over-sized Metallica shirt. 

Once upon a time, there had been no point in Nasir wearing anything to bed. Agron would find a way to remove it, either by pulling it off or tearing. They were frantic in the early stages of their relationship, drunk on skin and sweat. Now though, it's not the same. He knows Agron is tired. He's tired too. 

But he needs his man. 

Agron startles a little as Nasir slides in behind the curtain, wrapping his arms around Agron's thick waist. 

"Good morning," Nasir mumbles, kissing Agron's smooth shoulder blades. 

"Hey baby."

Agron's voice is half asleep as he turns, leaning down to kiss the gap between Nasir's eyebrows. He's got nearly a full beard now, due to lack of time to shave it, and Nasir finds he barely recognizes the man before him. He's still built like hell, but he seems stretched - tired with a few bruises on his shoulders and chest from breaking down doors and picking people up. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you," Nasir whispers, arms tightening around the German before letting go, "Come to bed when you're done."

"Wait," Agron pulls him back, nearly wrapping his body around Nasir's in a tight hug, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Nasir can feel his eyes beginning to burn, tears coming fast, but he swallows them back - unwilling to let Agron see him upset. It's not his fault. He has to keep repeating it over and over, but it doesn't fix it nor does it fill the gap that Agron leaves when he's gone.

Agron pulls back to begin kissing Nasir's cheeks, water cascading against his back. He knows. He fucking knows it hurts. It sucks and if Agron could switch it, he would. 

Cupping Nasir's cheek, he lifts the other's gaze to meet his own, sighing at the barely contained tears. Agron hasn't seen him cry in a very long time, the nightmares and the trauma tampering down in the first few months of their relationship. Nasir's eyes grow larger with them, turning hazel to a dark brown that hides secrets but also forces the German's chest to tighten. Agron kisses his eyelids next, keeping him close enough it feels as if their bodies could blend. 

"Please don't cry," Agron mumbles against Nasir's lips, mouth slick and hot when they finally touch. 

Nasir moans low in his throat, nails scratching lightly across the back of Agron's neck. He knows they should talk, figure out something before they lose each other, but all he can focus on is the wet slide of Agron's tongue on his, hands fisted in Nasir's long hair. 

 

"We should-" Nasir tries to say, at least to remind himself later that he made an attempt. 

"Shhh." 

Agron makes a point to pull away, pressing a finger to Nasir's lips. There is water clinging to his eyelashes. Nasir moves against it, gently kissing the digit before giving it a soft lick. Agron's reply groan is nearly inaudible over the sound of the water, but his darkening eyes don't go unnoticed.

Nasir's feet nearly leave the ground when Agron abruptly presses him against the wall, holding his jaw in a tight vice. Teeth click with a rough kiss, Agron tugging on Nasir's bottom lip. 

"You're tired. We should wait," Nasir shakes his head, gasping as the cold tile connects with his back. 

Agron raises a brow, reaching for and then pouring body wash into his hand.

"You sure about that?"

He rubs his slick fingers through the dark curls at the base of Nasir's cock, reaching to drag a loose fist over the head. Nasir gasps, blinking rapidly up at Agron as he grips his arm. 

Agron jerks him slowly, watching Nasir's cheeks slowly pinken, gasps breathed into the humid air. He lets the other lazily trace the curve of Nasir's side, sliding back to tap gently at the small of his back. 

"Fuck!"

Nasir carefully raises a leg, sliding it up to grip around Agron's hip. It's not stable, but he needs to open himself up - allow Agron's thick, blunt fingers to tease at his hole. It's been too long, but his body seems to forgive and forget.

Agron slides the tip of his middle finger inside, pouring more of the soap across his palm to help ease the way. Nasir is tight, tension and time making it nearly impossible for Agron to push in further. 

"Let me in baby," Agron kisses Nasir's puckered mouth, "Please, it's been way too fucking long."

Nasir pushes Agron back a little, turning to brace his hands on the small shelf of their shower. He drops his head down, relaxing as Agron begins to stroke his back, kissing his shoulders. Heat mellows slightly, the rushing need not as much, as Agron wraps his body around Nasir's. He is able to slide his whole finger in, then the tip of the other, working slow and careful - not pushing until Nasir's body gapes for him. 

Wrapping a hand around the back of Agron's neck, Nasir moans loudly, feeling the sharp prickle of Agron's beard against his cheek. He can't help pressing back onto the scissoring fingers, moans filling the tight space. 

"We're going to run out of hot water," Nasir gasps, turning his head to meet Agron's eyes. 

"Guess I best be quick then?" Agron teases, sucking a mark into Nasir's shoulder.

"You never-" Nasir begins, grunting when Agron pulls his fingers out to brush more gel over his cock, "have been quick."

"I'll make an exception," Agron growls, lining up his cock to press in the first inch, just the tip sliding into Nasir. 

Nasir's moan vibrates through his chest, trembling legs threatening to collapse. Even after all this time, it still amazed him that Agron's cock, thick and uncut, larger than he's ever had, still fits inside him. It's as if Nasir's body is made only for Agron's. 

Keeping an arm firmly across Nasir's chest, Agron lets his other hand smoothe over the large phoenix tattoo on his lower back as he slides all the way in. His fingers easily curl around the script tattoo on his hip - Agron's name in Arabic - . Nasir isn't completely covered yet, but the few pieces that he has mean something. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Agron groans into Nasir's hair, beginning to speed up, snapping his hips in deep, jabbing thrusts. 

"Ag-ron!"

Nasir repeats the mantra over and over with each slam into his body, sliding against the enamal wall. There are still tears in his eyes, pleasure and pain mixing to create a perfect heat, cock throbbing against his stomach. 

"God damn!" Agron grits through his teeth, fingers bruising, "I fucking missed you so bad, baby."

"I love you so much," Nasir replies around gasps.

The water aids in the sliding of Nasir's cock against the wall, just enough friction to have precome slipping down. Agron's already there though when he reaches for it, wrapping a thick fist around and stroking with a twist on the end. He knows how to touch Nasir to get him to fall apart. 

Agron can't stop thrusting, picking up the pace until it's almost brutal. Nasir's body grips him in a vice, milking his cock and demanding more as Nasir arches and pushes back for it. Agron knows he's bruising Nasir's hips, leaving finger marks that will show for days, hickies covering his neck that his work tank won't hide. He can't be bothere though to care. If he had his way, he's never leave this Nasir alone. He'd keep him in bed, striped down and begging. 

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me."

Nasir tosses his head back, wet hair clinging to his face in tiny curls and waves. He's so close, already, it being too long and too good. He mumbles as much against Agron's jaw, biting against the skin. Agron turns his head and connects their lips, crushing Nasir's full lips in a desperate kiss. 

The combination of time and need finally catch up to Nasir, who comes with a terrible sob, forehead pressed tightly to Agron's neck. He paints the wall, slicking down his stomach where the shower water removes the evidence. 

Agron seems to get even more driven after Nasir's body clenches down on him. Pulling out, he flips Nasir over and picks him up, slipping back in as if he never quit. Nasir clings to Agron's back - afraid of falling. His nails scratch the skin, drawing blood with a hiss from Agron. He'll wear them tomorrow as if proud marks from battle. 

"Fuck! Nasir!"

With one might thrust, forcing Nasir's teeth to snap together and his bones to melt, Agron comes deep within the other. It's too much, running down his thighs, but Agron doesn't stop riding the orgasm out until he's too soft and Nasir is whimpering again. 

Gently slipping out, Agron sets Nasir down on wobbly legs, brushing his hair back from his face and covering him in kisses once more. 

"Bed please," Nasir mumbles, looking up at Agron with dazed eyes. 

Turning the water off, he wraps a towel around himself before gently and carefully cleaning Nasir up. He makes sure to check Nasir for any pain or tearing, giving a soft groan when he parts Nasir's cheeks and watches a dribble of his come leak out. 

They manage to tumble into bed, still damp and thrumming from the sex. Nasir finds his usual position, curled up half on top of Agron, cheek on his chest with Agron's fingers in his hair. 

"What time are you going in today?" Agron mumbles, blinking slowly up at the ceiling. 

"I'm not," Nasir slurs, half asleep already, "No appointments."

Agron thinks about it for a moment, before kissing the top of Nasir's head. 

"I'm going to call in."

"Are you sure?" Nasir perks up, eyes huge in the dark, glinting the street lamp outside of their bedroom window. 

"Yeah baby, of course."

“Mmkay. Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah. Go to sleep, little man.” Nasir blushes at the nickname.

“Love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Agron nods, watching Nasir fondly as he curls back up, almost instantly falling asleep. All tension gone as his soft breaths are the only noise in the room. Agron traces his brow, sighing and feeling for the first time in a long time, as if he finally came home.

They'll figure it out. He's sure of it.


End file.
